An electrostatic image developing toner for a heat fixing method adopted generally as a fixing method of an image in a copier, a printer, and the like requires that a toner does not fuse with a heat roll even at a high fixing temperature (hot offset resistance); that a toner can be fixed even at a low fixing temperature (low temperature fixing properties); further that stable image quality be obtained even under the conditions of low temperature and low humidity to high temperature and high humidity (environmental stability); and the like. Polyester resin has been studied as a toner binder due to excellent low temperature fixing properties, and in particular there is disclosed that the use of polyester resin containing, as constituents, a bisphenol A-based monomer and an alkenylsuccinic acid-based monomer component having a carbon number of 12 to 44 can stably provide a suitable copy image (refer to, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-202374).
However, the polyester resin proposed above has excellent environmental stability, but has a peculiar odor. Thus, the use of a toner comprising said polyester resin generates a peculiar odor surrounding a copy machine or a printer; therefore, the toner is insufficient as a binder for an electrostatic image developing toner.
The present inventors have earnestly studied to solve the above-described problem, thereby leading to the present invention.